Revelations of love
by The Doctor Of Fanfiction
Summary: Sequel to Reflections of love and one's self. Lydia is captured by the guys in white when she attempts to rescue Freakshow. And in one week she will be used as a test subject for a new weapon that destroys ghosts. Freakshow then attempts to get the aid of
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: Well, after reading my first review for Reflections of love and one's self, and at the suggestion of that reviewer, I am proud to present the sequel to that fic. But before you read any further, you should know that this will be a Freakshow/Lydia fic. So, if you are apposed to this couple pairing, please read no further. Other than that, enjoy the fic. Pterodactyl this one's for you.

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom, it is owned by Butch Hartman and Nickelodeon.

Revelations of love: Chapter one

It all seemed to happen so fast, one minute my darling Lydia had come to rescue me, just how I had predicted. And the next, just as we were about to escape the prison that those damn guys in white had me held in; she was caught! The last thing that I heard her say before they drug her back with them was, "Frederick, help me!"

As I wiped a lone tear from my eye, I wondered, what could I do to help? But she is my friend, my lover, and my life partner; I could not let those bastards subject my angel to any harm.

But, who would help me? I mean I am a criminal, I couldn't turn to the police, they wouldn't understand. So, there I was, wandering aimlessly through a shopping mall in Amity Park, and I came across an electronics store with a bunch of TV's in a display in the window, and on one of those TV's there was a world conference being held. And on stage stepped my most hated rival, more than I hated that ghost hybrid.

The leader of the guys in white was on the TV screen and he started talking about a new weapon they had built, and what he said next shook me to my core.

"We finally have developed a device that will extinguish a ghost's Ecto signature, thus destroying the ghost once and or all. One week from today, we will begin our extermination of all spectral beings world wide."

The whole crowd erupted into applause, which believe it or not, made me more angry and disgusted than I already was. I had one week to rescue Lydia, or all hope would be lost. I then thought, 'I have to get help, but who would help me?'

I smacked myself in the head for having not thought of it sooner, 'Danny Fenton. If this would effect anyone almost as much as me, it would be him.'

Then I tried to remember where Lydia had said the boy lived. So, once I remembered what she had said, I proceeded to head to his house.

Once I had gotten there, I was greeted by him punching me right in the face, he then looks at me and asks, "What the hell do you want?"

"Your help." I say to him.

"Help you, why should I? After you tried to kill my friends and family, name one good reason why I should help you?" He says to me harshly.

"Because…Because, they've captured Lydia!" I exclaim, bursting into tears.

"Why should I care, I mean she's just a minion to you anyway?" He replies.

"No, no she's not. But I will tell you what she is though, my reason for waking up each morning, my reason for wanting to live each day, without her I have no reason to exist. So, if you will not help me, I will let you blast right through my chest, ending my life." I say to him, giving him a look that dared him to think I was bluffing.

"Alright, jeez, I never knew you felt that way about her, I'll help you, this once, but only because I saw the news report with the guys in white in it." He says to me.

Over the next few hours, we both attempted to come up with a plan, but alas, in the end we came up with nothing, until finally I asked him, "How did you get your powers in the first place?"

"An accident about a year ago, why?" He replies, fielding a question of his own.

"Because, I was wondering if it would be possible to re-create that accident, on me. I mean two half ghosts would be better than one, right?" I say to him.

He sat there deep in thought for a few seconds, and finally said, "I guess we could do that, but let me warn you, if you double cross me, you'll face the same fate as Dan Phantom."

"Who?" I ask him.

"My evil future self." He replies.

"What happened to him?" I ask.

"He was imprisoned in the Fenton thermos for all eternity." He says to me.

I swore to myself right then and there, that when we rescued Lydia and put those guys in white down for good, I would end my life of crime, and settle down and raise a family with Lydia.

So, Danny and me headed downstairs to his parent's lab, and once we had gotten there I hear Danny exclaim, "Ah, here it is!"

"What is it?" I ask him.

"The Ecto-Serum. It has the ability to fuse any human DNA with ghost molecules, thus making them half ghost." He says smiling proudly.

"How did you make it?" I ask him.

"Out of my own DNA." He replies.

"How long does it take to work?" I ask him.

"About five minutes, this stuff is very potent. Oh, and by the way, I should let you know one thing." He says to me.

"What's that?" I ask him.

"Once we begin, there's no turning back, understood?" He asks me.

"Understood." I say to him, knowing good and damn well, that if this was my only chance to save Lydia I was sure as hell going to take it.

"I'm ready."

Authors note: So what did everybody think? I know, Danny was a bit OOC, but my main character focus is on Freakshow and Lydia. So, Danny fans please forgive me. Anyway, next chapter, Freakshow becomes a halfa, and him and Danny begin their plan to stop the guys in white and save Lydia. Anyway, please review. Thanks. – Gabriel769


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note: Sorry about taking so long to update this fic, but my life has gone to hell in a hand basket (Meaning a writers immortal enemy is back; writers block). But I hope this chapter is up to the standards you all expect from me, and lastly, I'd like to apologize for the fic Karaoke night, I'd give you ya'll's money back, but I don't write for profit. Anyway, on with the fic.

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom, it is owned by Butch Hartman and Nickelodeon.

Revelations of love: Chapter two

I stared questioningly at the vile of glowing green liquid, and thought about the repercussions of my actions, not only would my dream of becoming a ghost come true, I would then have the strength to take down the guys in white and rescue my darling Lydia, once and for all.

"Alright, I'm ready." I look at him and say.

He then hands me the bottle, I open it, and drink it down. I immediately collapse onto the ground, into the fetal position, coughing, gagging and wheezing. I felt like my head was splitting in two.

After what seemed like an eternity in hell, my body stopped trembling and I was able to breath on my own again, even though for some reason, breathing didn't seem essential.

I glanced down at my leg, and for the life of me, I could see through it!

"Fred, are you alright?" Danny asks me.

"Ye…Yeah, I…I think so." I say to him, stammering a bit.

Over the next few days we made plans to take out the guys in white. Danny taught me the ghostly wail, and I taught him how to multiply his form

The night before we were planning on attacking the guys in white's base, Danny asked me a few things about Lydia.

"How long have you known her?"

"Since I was twelve, I met her at my family's place of business, I think she's gotten more beautiful everyday." I reply.

"So, what are you going do after we stop the guys in white?"

"I'm going to retire from crime, and move to some secluded location, and raise a family with Lydia." I say to him.

"Ghosts can have children?" He asks me, surprised.

"Yes, they can, it's been my dream to have a family with her since I was sixteen." I say to him.

"That would explain box-lunch, and I thought it was just a bad dream." He says to me.

Early the next morning, we awoke to head out to take those bastards out, and before we left Danny took me over to the side, and looked at me and said, "We can't have you going into battle like that, now can we?"

He then hands me an out fit, similar to the one I had while I was in ghost form, due to the reality gauntlet. I wiped a tear from my eye; I couldn't believe that I had tried killing this guy's family, boy had I been wrong.

"Ready?" He asked, once I had my gear on.

"Yes, yes I am." I say to him, smiling, and with that we flew out to take our most hated enemy out, once and for all.

Authors note: I'd like to thank Pterodactyl and Acosta, cause I know you two will be some of the first online to review this fic. Also, sorry this chapter was so short, but it's a filler. Your opinions are very important to me. To the rest of you out there, please review, thanks. – Gabriel769


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom, it is owned by Butch Hartman and Nickelodeon.

We arrived shortly at the guys in white's base of operations; and apparently they were prepared for our arrival, because a ghost shield had been launched.

Danny and me smiled at each other, and de-transformed, and once we had gotten through the ghost shields barrier I disconnected the system. When all of a sudden a group of guards came around the corner, locked and loaded.

We then proceeded to transform, and with very little effort we managed to put them down for the count. We then made our way inside the facility where we were hit by something that made my ectoplasm run cold…

"Lydia!" I screamed as I saw her tied to the device they were using to destroy ghosts.

Then in came more soldiers, hell bent on destroying us, we were outnumbered! I had to do something or the love of my life would disappear forever.

Then something happened… something snapped inside of me.

"Ahhhhhhhh!!!!!! Spectral annihilation!!!!!!!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

Focusing on the device Lydia was attached to it started to melt into nothingness. I heard the guys in white scream in anger as all their hard work was destroyed. They attempted to fire some ecto-guns at me; I extended my hand and exclaimed, "Neutralize!"

Their guns wrapped around them, just like when I had the gem of life at my disposal. I proceeded to walk over to Lydia and cradled her in my arms. She opened her beautiful eyes and looked at me and kisses me gently and says, "Thank you for rescuing me Fred, I love you."

Crying tears of joy, I kissed her and said, "I love you too Lydia."

A few days later, after all was said and done, Danny looks at me and says, "Well, that's that, are you sure you don't want to stay in Amity Park?"

"I'm sure Danny, besides me and Lydia have a lot of thing to do before we can get married." I say to him. Just then Lydia comes in with tears in her eyes, and a smile on her face.

"What's wrong, my love?" I ask her

"I… I'm pregnant!" She exclaims in joy, hugging me tightly.

Finally… finally, I would have the one thing that meant more than any fortune ever… a family, with the woman I love.

Authors note: Well that's it. I hoped you liked it. I know it was little short, but good all the same. Anyway, until next time, please review. Thanks. – Gabriel769


End file.
